Beneath the Moon
by Ithilien Archer
Summary: On a peaceful night, Faramir is trying to find closure about his brother's death. But he hasn't said good bye to his brother so how could there ever be peace? Oneshot. Movieverse I guess. This is my very first Fanfic so please R&R!


_This is my very FIRST time writing Fan Fiction so please be nice. I am no Tolkien and this is only for fun. I gladly welcome any reviews. Please tell me how this is. Thanks._

_Sorry for any typos, I am typing this late at night._

_Disclaimers- I do not own The Lord of the Rings and anything in it. Though I wish I did._

Beneath the Moon

Ithil was shinning brightly in the night sky, bathing the land of Gondor in soft light. The night sky was peppered with bright stars that glowed with vigor. It was a heartwarming sight. Such peaceful times had not been seen in much too long of a time. All that took time to gaze up at Ithil tonight felt a peaceful feeling come over them. Peace was finally theirs and the moon was celebrating along with the citizens of Gondor by casting its faint light upon the land.

But to one lone man standing atop the walls of the citadel of Minas Tirith, the night was not of peace and joy, but of pain and grief. Faramir of Gondor stood alone, gazing up at the night sky. He had tried to feel grateful for this time of peace tonight, but he couldn't. The Ring War had only recently ended and the wounds it had left on him had not disappeared. Tonight was the first anniversary of his beloved brother's death. One year ago on this very day, Boromir of Gondor had blown his horn in Amon Hen. It had been the last time any mortals would ever hear the great Horn of Gondor.

Faramir was missing his brother tonight, remembering all those times they had spent together. And heart broken at the fact that he had not had the chance to say good bye to the brother he had idolized. He gazed down toward the first level of the White City. It was just as beautiful bathed in moonlight as it was with the sun glinting off it's white walls. But his mind was elsewhere and he cared little for the fine details of his beloved city. His blue eyes wandered further and traveled to the Pelennor Fields beyond the first circle of the city.

He saw not the shadow strewn field however. He was seeing into another time, a long lost time. In his mind's eye, the Pelennor Fields was golden, basked in sunlight. The distant sound of silver trumpets sounded somewhere in his memory and he saw his golden brother riding home. Riding home, with banners flowing and a troop of soldiers behind him. Distantly, he heard the sounds of the vast crowd that had gathered, cheering another victory by their Captain- General. But then a chilly midnight wind swept across the citadel and his memories were lost on the wind.

Blinking, Faramir came back to reality and saw with sadness that the vision had only been a memory. Only been a vision of long ago, and one of what he so longed to see again in his heart. It was not to be, however. He would never see Boromir ride home again. At the realization, Faramir suddenly felt hot scalding tears burn in his eyes. How many times had he stood here as a child? Waiting for his brother to come home? How many times had he thought, and believed, the Boromir was invincible? As a child, he had believed that no one, not a single person could ever take down his brother.

But someone had. Boromir had fallen, not as invincible as he had thought. Sadness clutched at his throat as Faramir looked out across the moon bathed field again. "Where are you, Boromir? Where are you tonight?" he whispered to no one. He stood there for a long time, lost in long ago memories. Trying to hold on to the good days. The night was waning, it was well past midnight. Gazing up one last time at the moon and the stars he whispered, "Are you up there, my brother? Are you one of those stars?"

When he turned to go back to his chambers, he stopped cold in his tracks and stared in surprise. His eyes were deceiving him, playing tricks upon his mind. Faramir blinked, trying to clear his eyes. But when he opened them, nothing had changed. Boromir stood before him, tall and proud as he had always been. He was looking at his brother with those green- grey eyes of his that twinkled slightly in amusement. "Is this a dream?" Faramir asked in an awed voice. How could this be happening otherwise?

Boromir smiled, "It's only a dream if you wish it to be, little brother." He took a step forward and continued to look his brother over. "You look well."

Faramir gaped at his brother, too astonished to say anything for the time being. With a shake of his head, he took a step forward as well. "Boromir?" he asked softly. Not daring to say anything more. The smile on his brother's face grew wider.

"The one and only," Boromir said. "Or have you forgotten your own brother?"

"Never!" Faramir gasped and ran the few steps between them. He was met with strong arms and crushed in a fierce embrace. Hugging his brother around the shoulders, Faramir clung as hard as he could to his seemingly solid brother as if his very life depended on it. And Boromir held him against his chest gently and patiently. Just as he had done when they were little boys. "How could this be, brother?" Faramir asked in a whisper with his head buried in his brother's shoulder. "I heard your horn, saw your body. You're supposed to be dead."

"I am dead," Boromir said softly. Faramir raised his head to look into his brother's eyes and he found deep sadness reflected there. He felt a crushing wave of grief as well. For a moment he had hoped that his brother's death had been naught but a dream. It was too much to hope for, however.

"Then how are you here? How are you able to appear completely human?" Faramir asked, for indeed, his brother did feel solid and warm. As anybody alive did.

"You needed closure, little brother," Boromir said, "I came to give you a chance to say good bye. It's time to move on. I am only a spirit, but your belief has made me solid for now."

"But I do not want to move on," Faramir said. "I do not want to forget you or any of those memories."

"I know you do not, but moving on doesn't mean you should forget all the good times. I shall always be your brother no matter what and I highly doubt that you shall ever forget me." This Boromir added with a mischievous wink, trying to lighten his brother's mood. Faramir thought his over and nodded, but the grief clutching his heart did not melt away. In fact, he began to feel a stinging sensation in his eyes again and he rested his head upon Boromir's shoulder. Perhaps for the last time. Boromir bent and kissed him upon the brow then held him tighter. He knew that it would be the last time he held his little brother for a very long time.

So the Hurin brothers stood upon the ramparts, holding tightly to one another for a very long time. When they let go of each other, they turned together to watch the night sky that was beginning to fade to a light pink color. Dawn was breaking out across the horizon. "How I miss this city," Boromir whispered. They watched the slow sunrise together and for awhile, their world was blissfully peaceful. Nothing else mattered, nobody else existed. Only the two of them. All too soon, the peace was broken.

"I must go, Faramir," Boromir said sadly. Faramir shivered and turned to face his brother. For the third time, his blue eyes pooled with tears.

"Must you?" he asked softly.

"I must."

"Could you not take me with you? Take me with you. Take me away from this veil of tears. I want to go beyond so we will always be together."

Boromir looked long at his brother. Tears gathering in his eyes as well. He wanted so much for them to be to together again, but he knew he could do no such thing. Faramir seeing the look in his brother's eyes hung his head and said, "I know you cannot, brother. If only."

"Yes, if only," Boromir echoed. He lifted a hand and brushed it gently through his brother's hair, committing him to memory for the long wait ahead. Likewise, Faramir did so as well.

"I guess this is good bye then," Faramir said. Tears tracked freely down his face and he felt no shame.

"It is, little brother. I'm sorry it has to be this way," Boromir said in sorrow.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Faramir asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes, we will. Someday. And when that day comes, we shall never part again."

Faramir put on a brave smile, however small. "Then I'll be looking forward to that day."

"So will I." As he watched, the ghost of Boromir began to fade away and new tears leaked anew. He was clinging to his brother's hand, wanting to not have to let go until the last moment. "Wait!" Faramir cried. He flung himself at the still solid ghost and hugged him fiercely. "I love you, Boromir. So much!"

Boromir wrapped his arms around his brother and said just as soulfully, "So do I, Faramir. I love you. My little one." The moment did not last long however, as he rapidly faded.

Faramir clung onto his brother's hand and watched with tears pouring down his face as Boromir faded. "Thank you, brother, for giving me a chance to say good bye," he said.

Boromir grinned, "Remember today, little brother." Then, his spirit completely vanished and Faramir was left grasping empty air. A warm breeze floated over him, drying his tears and warming him to the core. It was the last of his brother's spirit. And as the flow of warm air passed, he felt a deep feeling of peace that traveled through his very being and he was suddenly dawned with a new realization. His brother was at peace. True, eternal peace, never again to suffer as a mortal. Faramir was glad, he wanted nothing else for his brother. Boromir had long deserved this peace.

He turned from the sun washed field and started back toward his chambers. Once more, he looked up into the sky and smiled slightly. Someday, the Hurin brothers will be back together. That day couldn't come any sooner.

"I will remember, brother," he said, and the bells of the city tolled. Announcing the dawn of another day.

_Whew, it's done. How was that? Please Review!_


End file.
